


Sing Me to Sleep

by NekoMida



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Fingering, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Fresh off a successful heist, Felicia Hardy finds more than she bargains for out in the desert sands.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Maximoff
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



It had started with shots being fired.

Then it had turned to grabbing the nearest horse and riding with a busted shoulder and lacerated hip at full gallop, bag of coins and jewels clutched in her hand tightly. A smile broke out over her face as she rode away from the town entrance, the reins snapping in her hand against the horse’s hide. She rode until dark, when the horse was foaming at the mouth and desperate for water, as safe a distance as she could get before sliding down from the saddle with a hiss. Her hip ached, but the Black Cat wasn’t about to let that stop her. Silver hair tumbled down her back, so bright that it shone almost enviously in the moonlight.  


All she needed was a little rest, a nap hidden among the saguaro and tumbleweeds, before she could ride back to River City and claim her prize.  
But it was the hiss in the sand that drew her attention, something snapping at her ankles and arm as it leaped into the air, fangs perforating the black linens she wore. The Black Cat cursed, and threw the perpetrator to the side, clutching her arm to her body as a numbness took over. She was thirsty, so thirsty, the cold chill of the desert doing little to deter the fever breaking out along her skin. Boots dragged in the sand as she made her way to the horse, preparing to ride it until it collapsed from exhaustion. She refused to die in the sand, left out for the carrion birds to pick at like a feast.  


There was a light in the distance, what looked like a small farm tucked away in the valleys of stone walls, and she pushed her horse towards it, hoping that she could get by with some basic care and a quick venom removal. She could afford to drop a few coins to the farmer that lived there, if they were honest and didn’t try to hurt her further, or if they kept their mouth shut provided they knew about her reputation. Felicia didn’t care; the venom in her veins flowed heavily and she fell from her horse just shy of the house.  


The sound of footsteps carried on towards her, crunching amongst the scrubby plants that had sprung up around the fenceline. It looked run-down, decrepit even; she’d been mistaken in that it was an actual house from afar. What she saw was a shack with another shack attached, haphazardly built from pieces of dry, rotting wood. Someone grabbed her arms, turned her over, and cool hands caressed her cheeks. Felicia caught a glimpse of silver just as her eyes rolled back into her head, the bag of jewels and coins spilling to the ground from her hands.  


When she awoke, it was to the dim light of an oil lamp, tucked under threadbare blankets. The mattress under her was flat and worn, patched in places with mismatched fabric. Sand and dirt covered the floor, planks of wood rotting away in the arid night air. Shifting, Felicia found her arm and hip bandaged, stripped down to her undergarments underneath the blankets. Somewhere close, rustling sounded, and Felicia steeled herself, grabbing the closest thing she could in case she had to defend herself.  


A blur moved across the room, whisking away the light from the oil lamp with a hiss, and Felicia felt the object in her hand snatched away. Everything moved in the blink of an eye, and she found herself face to face with a boy. He looked too young to be a man, yet too old to be a child, stuck in a phase where his lankiness prevailed over his face. Brown eyes stared back at her, silver locks glinting in the moonlight. A frown painted his features, alongside old scars and smudges of dirt.  


When he opened his mouth, strange words flowed from his lips, a language that Felicia could barely recall hearing before; Sokovian was spoken by refugees in the city and few others. She shook her head, frowning at the words.  


“I don’t understand. I was bitten by a snake, after running away from some abusive men who were hunting me. They wanted to hurt me and take me back to my fiancé.” Felicia spun the tale effortlessly, smiling internally. A sympathetic soul was easier to steal from and to hide her intentions; someone who was empathetic or telepathic could read her clear as day.  


The boy sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly at her words.  


“I thought you were one of us, but I guess not. Silver hair is usually a dead giveaway for people like us.”  


“Us?”  


“Some call us...mutants. Unnatural.”  


Felicia stifled a laugh. “There isn’t a single thing unnatural about people like you or me.”  


This brightened the look in his eyes, and the boy stepped a bit closer, enough that Felicia could see the flecks of dirt against his skin.  


“People like us are usually on the run...and not because of a jealous fiancé.”  


She smirked at his words, then paled as he held up the bag of jewels and coins she’d dropped. “My dowry, something that’s mine anyways.”  


“A likely story, but I’ll let you have it back. I don’t have a need for gold or jewels.”  


This piqued her interest, as she snatched back her bounty from his hands. She’d have to count it later, after she got far away from the clever boy in front of her.  


“So what do you have a need for then? Surely something I can provide for you, otherwise you wouldn’t bother saving me in the first place.”  


His eyes were hungry, almost starved in the way they looked at her. Chocolate browns roamed over her shoulders and neck, landing at her lips, still stained red from her lipstick. Ah, he was lonely, though still playing the gentleman. Bandaging her up, taking care of her—she hadn’t missed the way that the blankets were tucked in around her body or the tin of fresh water pulled from a pump that had to be close to the house.

“I need...very little. Perhaps just a kiss, to tide me over until morning comes.” He murmured softly, a frown forming on his face as her hand shot out towards his, tugging him forward. “You haven’t recovered yet and asking any more would be rude of me.”  


“Well, then, I suppose I’ll just have to convince you that I’m fine.” Felicia’s lips parted, tugging him down to press her mouth to his. A groan stifled from his mouth, a fist forming in the threadbare blankets around her body as he shifted to sit on the tiny frame, a wet sound coming from between them as fingers twisted into Felicia’s hair. Her own grabbed at his uneven locks, causing a whimper from him as she swallowed him beneath her lips, tongue caressing the seam of his lips for entry.  


His eyes were hooded gold, burnished bronze in the dim light as she worked the buttons on his shirt, opening it to reveal smoothness, evidence of his youth shuddering beneath her fingertips too eagerly. Listening to his breath stutter was validating to her, a glorious gift for something so pretty beneath the moonlight. She’d take another treasure tonight, her bad luck from earlier manifesting into something much more pleasant. When she broke away from their kiss, his face was flushed, her lipstick smeared across his mouth.  


“See? I’m fine.” Felicia practically purred it to him, her touch causing him to shiver beneath it. Glorious.  


“I...see.” It came out strangled, and he shirked off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Dozens of scars filed across his skin, though the ones on his back were deeper, more recent; they were still pink and healing. He flinched when her fingertips ran across them, insead taking her hand to his mouth and pressing his lips to her palm. “Don’t look at those.”  


Felicia was about to object when his fingers, calloused and rough, touched her lips, pleading for silence about the matter. Whatever had happened to him, he didn’t want it to taint her perception of him, and she obliged, her fingers fisting into his hair and practically pulling him on top of her. She was too eager for this, too sweat-slick from the snake venom to care about the chill on his skin.  


His mouth was hungry on her body, tongue flicking across her neck with nips of his teeth, panting as she scratched his scalp with her nails. Large hands caressed her skin with care, gentle to the places where there were bandages and tenderness. Felicia’s breasts were cupped and admired beneath his touch, his mouth latching onto the soft peak of a nipple with fervor. She encouraged him, nudging him with her hips and letting a small moan of pleasure roll from her lips as his tongue rolled across the pebbled skin with worship.  


“Such a good boy, so eager to please...and you ask for nothing in return.” She murmured to him, cupping her hand around the front of his trousers to fondle him softly, teasing him. Fingers pinched at her nipples roughly, blazing gold eyes staring back at her as he nipped sharply at her breast in retaliation.  


“...too many words.” The boy shifted in her hand, grinding into her palm as Felicia ran her thumb over a particular spot roughly. He whined, pressing his forehead against her chest as she repeated the motion, snagging the button that held the trouser’s fabric together and popping it clean off with her nails. He sagged beneath her touch, a whispering mess between her hands as she felt velvet iron beneath them, too hot to ignore as his fingers sank into her skin.  


His hand shot out and grabbed her wrists, too fast for Felicia to see or stop, and he shoved her backwards to the bed roughly, spreading her legs with his knees. Lips captured hers as deft fingers traced along her body, landing at the cusp of her sex. Gentle strokes opened her sex, revealing the dampness growing there, and rough fingers pinched and rolled against her clit, learning how to make Felicia squirm beneath them. Once they found a rhythm that had her pleading and scratching at his shoulders, the fingers tortured her, denying her the release she so craved for what felt like hours.  


If she tried to work her way towards orgasm, the fingers slowed, dulling their touches as tears pricked at Felicia’s eyes. She’d wanted to play a game with him, not become his plaything, and his lips smoothed over hers, pressing a kiss to her jaw as he whispered soft words to her in a cooing tone, finally slipping his fingers inside of her to give her the fullness she craved. Moments passed before she cried out, writhing underneath the boy as his mouth suckled her breast, fingers buried within her heat as waves of apex washed over her. He coaxed her up to it again and again, finally leaving her breathless and gasping on the bed.  


Cheeks flushed, hair a mess among the blankets, Felicia’s body relaxed against her will. The venom had tired her out before, and the orgasms had left her a blissful mess. Those golden brown eyes stared back from the end of the bed, knees still tucked between her legs as she sat upwards, stroking his cheek.  


“More. More, and you can have some of the gold in my sack. I can treat you well, keep you in my house.”  


He muttered quietly, licking his lips in debate. “I’m not a prostitute.”  


“But you do need money. And you do want something more than that.” Felicia’s fingers stroked against his stomach, the muscles tightening as he shifted backwards. “I can give all that and more, if you’ll just keep going and come with me.”  


The innuendo wasn’t lost on the boy, and he pressed his head into her neck with a groan. Words spewed from his lips in short curses, and Felicia pressed her lips against his neck, dragging him under the blankets with her. She didn’t let him leave her side even as dawn broke, his body collapsing to her side as the sun’s light shone over his skin. Droplets of sweat on his body shone like tiny jewels in fevered rainbows, and Felicia smiled to herself, curling into the slim body next to her as she fell to an eased slumber.  


It seemed as if the world had provided her with more than a few extra treasures for her misfortune, and she was glad of it. Now she just had to smuggle them back to her mansion and clean them both up; easier said than done but she was determined to keep him, at least for now. And she didn’t even know his name yet, a fact she’d remedy soon enough. For now, he was just another one of her many treasures.


End file.
